Chapter 246
is the two hundred forty-sixth of Kohei Horikoshi’s My Hero Academia. Summary In the secret laboratory of Daruma Ujiko, the doctor prepares to perform an operation on Tomura Shigaraki. Before starting, Daruma asks Tomura why he wants more power, considering that his Quirk Decay has become so powerful that he is literally destruction incarnate. Tomura replies that Daruma had promised him more power if he met his requirements, so now he is willing to claim his due. Responding then with more sincerity, Tomura tells Daruma that, although powerful, his Quirk is not infallible and there is always the risk that the enemy survives his attack, just as Re-Destro did during their fight. In addition, when he used his Quirk at full power, Tomura himself was affected by the Decay, leaving his right arm full of scars, so it is not a power he can use as many times as he wants against the Heroes. Tomura wants to use everything he has at his disposal to obliterate the dregs All Might left behind. Daruma likes Tomura's proclamations and explains that all the research he did was for All For One's sake. Years ago, he wrote "the Quirk Singularity" theory. According to this theory, as generations pass and Quirks combine, they will become increasingly powerful and complicated to the point where nobody will be able to control them anymore since the human body doesn't evolve quickly enough to keep up. Nobody took Daruma's theory seriously except All For One, whose many quirks posed a serious issue for him. Daruma warns Tomura that the operation will cause him to experience hellish agony during the next four months. However, once Tomura has endured the pain, he will obtain a power much greater than that of All For One. Daruma states specifically that it will put One For All within his grasp, the same Quirk that Tomura's master could never obtain for himself. At the secret base of the Paranormal Liberation Front, Hawks continues to carry out his covert operation to discover the plans and intentions of the organization and of Tomura. However, he is impeded by constant supervision and is not allowed to enter certain areas. The president of the Detnerat Company congratulates him for his work in spreading Destro's ideology, while Twice asks Hawks to explain him the contents of the book because he didn't get it. Meanwhile, in his office at Endeavor Hero Agency, Enji Todoroki has managed to decipher Hawks' warning. Remembering a conversation he had with the Public Safety Commission President, who asked him to help students to gain experience fighting Villains, Endeavor finally understands what he has to do. On the other side, Burnin tells Izuku and Katsuki that since Endeavor only requested Shoto, they will probably working with the Sidekicks. This upsets Katsuki, because he wanted to work with Endeavor; Deku tries to calm him down, and Shoto does not agree with that decision either. At that moment, Endeavor leaves his office and tells three students that he will train them personally. The chapter ends with Hawks reflecting. He remembers Dabi underestimating the boys for their performance against Starservant, and Hawks thanks him for doing so, considering that he made the right move stealing their glory. Hawks believes that the new generation of Heroes is stronger than ever, and that they will play a great role in the fight against villains. Quick References Chapter Notes *Daruma Ujiko is currently helping Tomura Shigaraki with getting more power. **Tomura intends to finish All Might. **Tomura will be put in stasis for four months to gain control over his news powers, to the point that he can control One For All. *Daruma Ujiko is the one who theorized the concept of "the Quirk Singularity". *Endeavor pieces together Hawks' message and decides to train the interns. *Re-Destro has fitted himself with mechanical legs. *The last two pages show us other student Work-Studies. **Fumkage is with Hawks' sidekicks. **Ochaco, Tsuyu and Nejire return with Ryukyu . **Eijiro and Tamaki return with Fat Gum, and they are joined by Tetsutetsu. **Tenya returns with Manual. **Denki, Hanta, Minoru and Ibara join The Lurkers. **Kyoka and Mezo go with Gang Orca. **Koji and Manga go with Wash. **Momo and Setsuna team up. **Mina Ashido, Yuga and Toru team up. **Mashirao and Rikido team up with Jurota and Nirengeki. **Neito and Pony team up. **Yosetsu and Hiryu team up. **Kinoko and Shihai team up. **Togaru, Sen and Kosei team up. **Juzo and Yui team up. **Itsuka and Reiko team up. **Kojiro goes with a glue tube head hero. **Yo and Tatami team up. **Inasa, Seiji and Camie team up. Trivia * from Horikoshi's previous work, Oumagadoki Zoo, makes a cameo appearance helping to train interns Mashirao, Jurota, Nirengeki, and Rikido. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 246 pl:Rozdział 246